Remus y Tonks “Por siempre juntos”
by c.mtnez218
Summary: Esto es una historia en la que Remus y Tonks no mueren en la guerra mágica, pero primera mente he empezado la historia en cómo se conocieron. Besos: Candy
1. Cap1

Era por la mañana, y como siempre, Tonks (Nymphadora Tonks) iba al ministerio de magia para ejercer su trabajo como aurora. Pero ese día algo iba a pasar... Después de llegar, iba tan tranquila a su cubículo de trabajo cuando Ojoloco la cogió por el brazo y la llevó a un sitio más privado para qué pudieran hablar.

-Que haces Ojoloco? Preguntó Tonks.

-Mira Nymphadora tengo que...

De pronto el cabello de Tonks se tornó un rojo intenso.

-NO-ME-LLAMES-NYMPHADORA!!

-Bueno si, como sea. Respondió Ojoloco obviando su enfado.

-Lo que quería decirte es que has sido seleccionada para la orden del fénix. Esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie los oyese.

-QUEE???

-Lo que oyes Nymph...Tonks. Dijo Ojoloco rodando los ojos.

-Ojoloco, y a donde se supone que tengo que ir?

Ojoloco sonrió y le dio un papel con una dirección y una contraseña. Ella asintió y Ojoloco le dijo que se reunirían hoy a las 8:00 pm.

Se despidieron y Ojoloco le dijo que tenía un mes de vacaciones y que no tenía que venir. A Tonks se le iluminó la cara de alegria y se fue dando salto tos hacia su casa.

UN RATO DESPUÉS...

Ella se disponía a irse cuando recordó que dentro de un mes era su 21 cumpleaños. Después de sonreírse a sí misma, se desapareció en la dirección del papel.

La casa era el n*12 pero ella solo veía el 11, y después le seguía el 13. Inmediatamente comprendió que se trataba del encantamiento _fidelio. _Sacó su varita y dió tres golpecitos a la valla y poco a poco fue apareciendo la cas n* 12. Se dispuso a tocar al timbre y de repente se escuchó a una mujer gritando insultos como "_esoria!" "sangre sucia" "hasta híbridos se atreven a invadir mi casa!" _

De repente un chico de ojos grises, pelo largo y bigote.

-Quién eres tú? Preguntó bastante desconfiado

-Nymphadora Tonks. Dijo ella con desagrado al pronunciar su nombre.

El hombre se quedó atónito y ella comprendió al instante lo que sucedía. El era Sirius Black, su tío segundo.

-Hola...tío. Dijo Tonks tímidamente.

Este inmediatamente le dio un fuerte abrazo y la invitó a pasar.

Entraron en una sala y Sirius presentó a Tonks.

-Atención. Os acordáis de la nueva miembro de la orden? Todos asintieron.

-Pues ella es mi sobrina!!!

La mayoría quedaron perplejos cuando viero a la joven chica entrar sonrojada en la sala. Pero de pronto ella vió a un hombre de ojos color miel, una radiante sonrisa y cicatrices en la cara. Sus miradas conectaron fugazmente pero se separaron antes de que lo demás allí presentes se percataran de aquello.

-Ella es mi sobrinita Nymphadora. Dijo Sirius feliz

De repente el cabello de Tonks se tornó rojo furioso y miró a Sirius con una mirada asesina.

-Oh oh... Comentó Ojoloco que era el único que la conocía de antes.

-NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA!!

El grito fue tan estruendoso que hasta el cuadro de la madre de Sirius se calló.

De repente ella se calmó y dijo...

-Graciass. Como si no hubiera hecho nada. Todos rieron me nos Sirius, que estaba aún perplejo por el carácter de su "_sobrinita" _

Luego ella miró a todos y en tono más calmado dijo...

\- Hola! Soy Tonks, un placer conocerles a todos.

Todos sonrieron con gentileza ante sus palabras y el pelo se le tornó morado con las pintas azules eléctricas.

-Eres una metamórfaga... Dijo un mago con una túnica verde y un bombín a juego. Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tonks, siéntate aquí, en breves llegará Dumbeldore y comenzará la reunión. Tonks se sentó al lado de un matrimonio de pelirrojos que estaban bastante alegres.

Mientras tanto todos empezaron a hablar entre sí.

-Encantada de conocerla señorita Tonks. Dijo la mujer pelirroja con amabilidad. -Soy Molly Weasley y este es mi marido Arthur Weasley. Arthur le dirigió una cordial sonrisa a Tonks la cual esta correspondió.

-Encantada de conocerla Señora Weasley. Dijo Tonks sonriente. De repente entro Dumbledore seguido de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Dumbeldore, al verme me dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, señorita Tonks, era usted la nueva miembro de la Orden! Dijo alegre.

-Si! Mucho gusto de verle de nuevo profesor Dumbeldore.

**_Pov Tonks_**

Después de que acabara la reunión, todos se fueron menos el chico de las cicatrices y yo. Yo iba a ir a preguntarle su nombre pero la muy torpe de mi tropieza con un pargüero en forma de pie de troll y me caigo de espaldas. Puff... Menuda torpe estoy hecha. Me preparé para la caída cuando de repente alguien me sostuvo. No había nadie más en la casa, excepto Sirius que estaba en su habitación durmiendo, puesto que ya era tarde. Solo había una persona más: Él.

Ya levantada me giré para darle las gracias cuando nuestras miradas se juntaban de nuevo. Yo me sonrojé MUCHÍSIMOOO!!!

-H-ho-hola... Dije bastante tímida.

Él me sonrió

-Hola señorita Tonks. Me saludó sonriente.

-Oh por favor, sólo Tonks señor...

-Remus, Remos John Lupin. Pero llámame Remus. Y le estreché la mano, "_Pero eso no era lo único que querías" _Callaté estupida conciencia!!

**_Holi! Este es el primer cap de la historia que espero que continúe. Necesitaría que me dejaraís en los comentarios si queréis que los capítulos sean así de cortos como este, un poquito más largo pero corto o largo. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos:_**

**_~Candy~_**


	2. Cap2

**_Pov Tonks_**

Los días pasaba y yo era muy amiga de Ginny y Hermione. Tambieb me llevaba muy bien con Remus y la verdad me gustaba bastante. Era sábado por la tarde y como yo me había mudado temporalmente al cuartel, invité a las chicas a mi cuarto para hablar y pasar el rato.

-Hola Tonks! Saludaron las dos a la vez mientras entraban.

-Hola chicas! Sentaros.

-Y bueno... de que hablamos? Dijo Hermione

-De quien nos gusta y todo eso... Dijo Ginny

-De acuerdo. Ellas eran mis amigas así que no me importaba que se enterasen de mis sentimientos hacia Remus.

-A ver Tonks, te gusta alguien?

-Si.. Pero, hagamos una cosa os dejo que me interroguéis sobre quién es pero solo con preguntas de si o no.

-Ok... Ehmm... Forma parte de la Orden?

-Si

-Es de tu edad o más pequeño?

-No

-Es cierto hombre Lobo de pelo castaño y ojos miel al que llevas semanas mirando embobada?

Mi cara se puso roja de inmediato. Mierda, tanto se notaba?

-S-s-si...

-Ahh!! Que guay!!! Te gusta el profesor Lupin!!!

-Si...dilo un poco más alto Ginny...

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi chicas...

Estuvimos hablando sobre quién le gustaba a las chicas. A Hermione le gustaba Ron y a Ginny Harry.

-Entonces...piensas decírselo a Lupin?

-Decirme que? Y entró Remus con una sonrisa y yo me puse como un tomate.

-No..esto yo...nada...es solo que...hola!!

Remus me miró divertido y burlón

-Bueno...nosotras ya nos vamos verdad Ginny?

-Si... nos vamos a... dormir...

Le eché una mirada asesina mientras se iban a lo cual ellas rieron. Luego miré a Remus el cual me estaba mirando. Yo me sonrojé y bajé la mirada mientras mi cabello cambiaba a rosa chicle.

-Remus, siéntate si quieres

-Oh, si claro

Se sentó y volvimos a mirarnos por unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos... Me perdí en sus ojos color miel hasta que él me dió la mano y yo me sorprndí antes de sonrojarme.

-Oh yo... lo siento, no era mi intención...

-No pasa nada, no me molesta. Dije y volví a tomar su mano a lo cual él se sonrojó. Yo sonreí al verlo rojizo y acaricié su mejilla.

-Rem yo... quería decirte que...

-Tranquila Tonks, tu solo respira y...

No lo dejé hablar porque le di un suave beso en los labios y él se quedó perplejo. Yo al ver eso supe que lo había hecho mal y me levanté para irme.

-Remus yo...lo sien.. No me dió tiempo a terminar porque él me cogió de la cintura, me elevó unos centímetros y me besó. Fue un beso apasionado y sabor chocolate.

Él se apartó y me abrazó.

-No lo sientas. Me dijo susurrando al oído

-Rem, te importa que le cuente a las chicas? Esque son mi compañeras y...

Me volvió a besar y de repente entraron las chicas.

-Ey Tonks ya...

Al escucharlas nos separamos rapidísimo pero ellas ya nos habían visto besándonos

-Esto..Tonks te esperamos fuera a que...terminéis. Dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente.

Después de que cerraran la puerta Remus me miró sonriente.

-Entonces señorita Tonks...en qué estábamos?

-En que tú...me...besabas y yo...pues...te besaba a ti..

El rió y me cogió por la cintura levantándome. Yo le rodeé con las piernas y le besé.

Después del beso le di un abrazo y lo despedí desde la puerta. En cuanto vieron salir a Remus Hermione empezó a gritar y Remus se giró alarmado.

-NYMPHADORA TONKS ME VAS CONTANDO TODO AHORA!!! Dijo súper emocionada Hermione

-Hermione tranquila. Estoy seguro de que Dora te contará todo. Dijo Remus y me miró sonriente

-Adiós Rem.. Dije y me acerqué para darle un beso corto. Se escuchó un gritito de emoción de parte de Hermione al cual los dos reímos.

-Hasta mañana Dora. Dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente.

Luego de que se fuera Hermione y Ginny me metieron a empujones en el cuarto y me sentaron en una silla

-A ver, cuenta TODO.

-Ok. Pues el vino y yo le iba a decir que me gustaba pero él empezó a decirme que respirase y me tranquilizase entonces yo le besé. Como no correspondió me fui pero antes de salir me cogió de la cintura y me besó. Y luego pues nos seguimos besando y luego entrasteis vosotras. Después de que os fuerais me besó otra vez y ya le despedí.

Hermione y Ginny estaban que no se lo creían.

-Ahora váyanse porfi, necesito tomos el té con Molly.

Cuando tomaba el té con Molly era para contarle algo que me pasaba porque me aconsejaba muy bien. Así que la invité a mi cuarto para que viniese.

-Hola Molly!

-Hola cielo. Dijo sentándose. -Y bien, que quieres contarme?

-Pues yo..besé a un chico..y está en la orden...

-Y quién es el afortunado?

-Pues es... Y en ese momento interrumpió Remus sin ver que estaba Molly presentes

-Dora cielo que te pare... ah hola Molly!! Dijo rojo, muy pero que muy rojo.

-Ahh ya veo quién es el afortunado dijo Molly levantándose para irse.

-Remus, cuídala. Él asintió y Molly se fue dejándonos a los dos solos. Yo le miré rojo y estallé en carcajadas

-Qué es gracioso?

-Tu cara Rem..estás rojito...y muy tierno...

Dije estrujándole las mejillas.

-Y tu, Nymph, estás muy hermosa y tierna siempre.

Entonces me acerqué a él y le abracé para luego besarle.

-Rem me estoy volviendo adicta...

-A que?

-A ti tontito. Dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho

-Eres el lobito más tierno del mundo

-Espera..ya sabías?

-Claro que sabía. Todos los de la orden lo sabemos y si te soy sincera pienso que sin tu pequeño problema peludo no serías tú.

-Eres(beso) fantástica(beso).

Me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi cama. Intenté dormir pero una tormenta eléctrica no paraba de soñar y yo estaba muy asustada. Cogí y le envié un Patronus a Remus diciéndole que si podía venir porque le necesitaba. Segundos después apareció Remus y se acercó a mi.

-Que sucede princesa?

-Me dan mucho miedo las tormentas, puedes dormir conmigo?

-Si, pero vamos mejor a mi cama que es de matrimonio.

**_Hola! Perdonnnnnn he estado muy inactiva pero les prometo que voy a intentar actualizar seguido. Voy ha hacer otro fic a la vez que este de Remadora pero esta vez más ambientado en Hogwarts así que espero que os esté gustando la historia️_**


	3. Cap3

**_Pov Remus_**

No me lo podía creer, la había besado! Ella sentía lo mismo que yo desde el primer momento!

Me llegó el Patronus de Tonks diciendo que si podía ir porque me necesitaba. Un poco asustado fui a su cuarto y la vi con la cabeza tapada cada vez que soñaba un trueno.

-Te quedas conmigo a dormir?

-Si, pero mejor vamos a mi cuarto que tiene cama de matrimonio.

-Ok!

Fuimos a mi cuarto y cuando llegamos se metió rápidamente en la cama. Después entré yo.

-Que frío!!!

Yo la abracé y la acerqué a mi para que entrase en calor.

-Mejor?

-Si...gracias... Dijo Tonks ruborizada.

De pronto sonó un trueno muy fuerte y ella acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio pero yo lo noté y le levanté la cara suavemente.

-Ey...que te pasa?

-Una noche, Bellatrix vino a mi casa y empezó a batirse en duelo con mi madre pero ella salió muy herida. Cuando se fueron mi padre la curó. Esa noche era de tormenta y Bellatrix descubrió que yo estaba escondida debajo de la mesa. Antes de que mi madre me salvase, ella logró lanzarme un cruccio, por eso cuando suena un trueno me acuerdo de el dolor.

Volvió a sonar otro trueno pero este era súper fuerte y ella se tapó los oídos. Yo la abracé y le acaricié el pelo. Ella subió la cabeza y me miró.

-Sabes que Remus Lupin?

-Hmmm.. que?

-Te quiero...

-Aunque sea viejo, pobre y peligroso?

-Haber, el dinero no me importa, el peligro existe la poción matalobos y la edad... pues no hay edad para el amor no?

Yo la miré y la besé.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron sus besos. Y cuando estábamos besándonos en la cama aparece el oportuno y fantástico Sirius.

-Oye Lunático Molly dice que... REMUS!!! NYMPHADORA!!! QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO!?!?

Los dos nos pusimos rojos. Yo de vergüenza pero Dora... de ira.

-SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK!! LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER CON REMUS ES ASUNTO NUESTRO Y SÓLO NUESTRO!!! ASÍ QUE AHORA... VETE!!!

Sirius se fue asustado y cuando este cerró la puerta yo miré a Dora con el pelo rojo y reí.

-Oye! Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo esque te pones muy linda cuando te enfadas.

Dora se sonrojó y refunfuñó un poco de manera dulce.

-Rem, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. Tengamos una cita y ya después formalicemos la relación te parece?

-Si, me parece. Fui a besarla pero se apartó sonriendo

-No no. Hasta después de la cita nada de besos.

-Que? Acaso me quieres matar? La miré horrorizado a lo cual ella rió. Luego bajamos a desayunar tomados de la mano y cuando entramos estaban todos: Los Weasley, Hermione y Sirius. Todos nos miraron tiernos y Dora se sonrojó y nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilos.

**_Hola! Lo siento se que es súper corto pero tengo algunos problemas personales y era para no dejaros sin nada. Aunque sea corto ha sido muy intenso eh.. _**

**_Besos:_**

**_~Candy~_**


End file.
